


Mistfit

by Charlie_Alexander



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: FTM, Gender Dysphoria, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Alexander/pseuds/Charlie_Alexander
Summary: Corey has decided its time to come out as transgender, to his friends, and family and then his classmates what happens next?





	Mistfit

Corey heaved a sigh, he couldn't deal with them calling him by that dreaded name, the one that makes him want to scream bloody murder, "Coraline!" he heard his father angrily shout from down the stairs, shakily he put on his sweater as he approached the door his hands shaking violently, "Breath Corey breath.." he said as he slowly opened the door, the once light door seemed so heavy now. soon he stepped out of his room slowly walking down the stairs, his knees trembling like jelly, "Yes, dad?" he said as he barely looked at his father, "What is this? this letter?" He held up the now crumpled up piece of paper that Corey wrote to come out. "Its a.. letter" Corey barely managed to utter out, "You have an hour to get your shit ready and find somewhere to go because its sure as hell not here." and with that everything seemed to be in slow motion, he touched his face, he hit him. now all he could feel was the burn on his face where his father had smacked. he ran upstairs throwing a suitcase on his bed putting everything he needed in, clothes mainly, as well as his phone and charger, he ran down the stairs again to grab some food to pack with him in case he ended up on the streets. 

Corey walked out the door with his bags, as he called his best friend beau, "Hey.. i need somewhere to stay for awhile my dad just kicked me out.."


End file.
